


The Fall

by fuzipenguin



Series: Two Jets and a Jeep [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, poor excuse for flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They've finally caged him in





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user ivorys-j asked: Thundcracker/Hound/Skywarp. The two seekers have had their eye on the green scout for some time. Their interest going so far to molest poor hound on the battlefield, thankfully out of sight of others. However, Hounds luck of avoiding them runs out when he goes to watch bats take wing alone at night and this time he won't get away.

     He’s so entranced by the whimsical flight of the squeaky little mammals that he doesn’t even notice something’s wrong until the bats wheel off all at once. His second clue is the thump of large bodies hitting the ground behind him. 

     Hound scrambles to his feet, whirling around to see two pairs of crimson optics staring back at him in the dim moonlight. 

     “Lookee here, TC… a pretty little grounder all alone!” Skywarp says in a sing-song voice. 

     As Hound reaches for his distress beacon and finds a block on his communication relays, his panic begins to rise. He takes a step back, feeling his heels scrape up against the loose gravel edge of the cliff. 

     “I’m not alone!” Hound proclaims. “There’s a bunch of us out here. All I have to do is scream and…”

     “Then scream,” Thundercracker purrs, his lips curving upwards in a smirk. He and Skywarp prowl forward, wings arched high.

     “I… I will…I… ahhhh!” 

     Hound instinctively moves backwards from the approaching Seekers, one pede finding nothing but air. He teeters, and begins to fall, gravity taking hold. Time screeches to a halt as his processor is bombarded with images of what the sharp rocks hundreds of feet below will do to his frame.

     Then strong arms encircle his waist. He feels a rush of air and then suddenly he is thirty feet away from the cliff’s edge, facing it and Thundercracker as the other mech turns around. It’s too dark to really tell, but for an instant, Hound swore the blue Seeker looked worried.

     “Hah! He’s falling for us!” Skywarp exclaims, releasing Hound. He stumbles forward, looking over his shoulder at Skywarp.

     “You saved me! Thank you!” Hound gasps, his spark beating fast in his chassis. He still doesn’t know the Seekers’ intentions but at least Ratchet would be repairing damage sustained in a bad fall. If Hound would have even survived that.

     Skywarp’s expression turns startled. “You… you’re welcome?” he hesitantly replies. He says it like he’s not used to being thanked and Hound feels an odd twinge of sadness.

     “Why are you thanking him? We’re the ones that made you fall in the first place!” Thundercracker protests. 

     Hound moves out from between them, angling himself so that he can keep both of them in sight. “ _You_ didn’t push me. I was the one standing too close to the edge. You didn’t have to catch me… so thank you.”

     As he glances earnestly at Skywarp, the other mech looks back in disbelief. “Aren’t you scared of us, though?”

     Hound takes a moment to consider it. They had been harassing him on the battlefield for months, for no apparent reason. But it had all been jeering and catcalling, nothing that had actually caused injury to Hound. 

     “I had been at first. But you’ve never hurt me. _Should_  I be scared of you?” Hound asks slowly.

     “Yeah! Duh! There’s two of us, and we’re way bigger than you. You should be peeing yourself,” Skywarp exclaims. 

     Hound’s forehelm furrows at the odd turn of phrase before he realizes it’s of human origin. 

     “We could hurt you any time we wanted,” Thundercracker adds, taking a menacing step forward. This time Hound stands his ground. 

     “So are you? Going to hurt me?”

     Thundercracker deflates a little at Hound’s retort, blinking rapidly. “Well…no…We… we don’t… we don’t _want_ to right now. Ch. I’m bored, come on, ‘Warp, let’s go.” 

     Skywarp looks at his trinemate in surprise. “Go? But I thought…”

     “Let’s go!” Thundercracker repeats in a growl and fires up his thrusters. As he takes off, Skywarp glances back at Hound uncertainly before scowling at him.

     “Any time we want,” Skywarp says in a threatening manner. Yet the words are belied by Skywarp’s flash of a smile and a wave as he takes off. 

     “See ya around, Hound!” 

 

~ End 


End file.
